


In Public

by fields_of_falafel



Series: Femslash February 2017 [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_falafel/pseuds/fields_of_falafel
Summary: In which Brienne is self-conscious, and Sansa just wants to take her out for a fun night.





	

“Brienne love, please. It’s just a gala for my father’s company.” Sansa fixed her earrings in her ear while her lover stayed firmly put on the couch.

“I’ve told you, I don’t want to go.” The tall woman pouted. Being engaged to the daughter of one of the richest men in the country wasn’t quite all what she’d chalked it up to be. Her lover made frequent public appearances, something that the self-conscious Brienne wasn’t too fond of.

“We’re going to be married soon.” Sansa told her, coming over to sit next to her on the couch. “I just want to show the world that I love you.”

Sansa’s sweet sentiment didn’t quite pierce Brienne’s armor. “Why do you need to show everyone when everyone we care about already knows?”

The redhead huffed. “It’s not about that - it’s about spending a night out  _ in public _ with the woman I care about.”

“I’ve already told you how I feel about it. I’ll see you when you get home.” Brienne crossed her arms and turned away from her. 

Sansa got off the couch and stalked away, close to both unimaginable anger or uncontrollable tears. She finished getting ready, slipping into a dark green and styling her hair, trying to think of what to say to the woman she loved.

At long last she went back out to the living room where Brienne was sitting stoic. 

“Listen,” Sansa sighed, “I know that you don’t like going out but you know that I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to us.”

“How do you know that?” Brienne shot out. “I still get hate for being your fiancee every single day. This would only make it worse.”

Sansa sighed. She knew that Brienne felt like an outsider in her world, but she didn’t know if she could find the words to make it better. She sat back down on the couch and took her hands in hers and told her, “I don’t care what people think. Whatever they could possibly say will never stop me loving you.” Sansa paused for one moment. “I know that you don’t like going out in public, that it makes you uncomfortable and upset, but more people support us than hate us. There’s always going to be people out there who hate the fact that we’re together, but they’re not the ones I chose. I chose you, because I love you.”

Brienne was silent for a long moment. She’d never been good with words but she put all her trust and hope into saying, “What should I wear?”

Sansa beamed, kissed her and flitted off to find something her fiancee could wear.

And, even when the press hounded them outside the gala building, Brienne found she didn’t mind as Sansa’s hand was wrapped perfectly around hers.


End file.
